Night For Love
by PureandSimple1
Summary: Katie's spin on how things should've been for Joe and Gabby when they'd finally made love with one another..


Night For Love (short Story)   
_by Katie_

As some of you may know I was outraged, discusted and completly disapointed with the way Joe and Gabriella were handled. They were a wonderful couple who's love was built on the strongest of foundations and who were truly a super couple. As a Joe and Gabby fan I was deeply invested in this couple and truly believed in them. I eagerly anticipated the magical night that they could finelly make love. What we got instaead was a horrible slap in the face. It was violent, vulger, discusting and anything but romantic. They basicly took this couple and with no regard for the fans destroyed them. They left us hanging with out the climax we were invested in waiting for. So for myself as well as for other fans who like me feel robbed of a truly romantic evening for them I've written a short story about what there night should have been. I hope you like it let me know what you think.   
Katie 

Gabriella and Joe are in the car after the nurses ball. Gabriella is driving and Joe is sitting in the passenger seat with a blind fold on.   
Joe: So where are we going   
Gabriella smiles   
Gabriella: It's a surprise Joe hence the blind fold.   
Joe laughs   
Joe: Aw come on not even a clue   
Gabriella thinks for a minute   
Gabriella: It's something that I've been planning for us. A special way to celebrate you being HIV negative. It's something nice, private and very romantic. And I'm sure you'll like it.   
Joe smiles   
Joe: It sounds wonderful. So are we almost there   
Gabriella: Just about   
Joe: So what would you have done if I'd been positive.   
Gabriella thinks   
Gabriella: Well basically the same thing minus one thing. I figure if you were positive you wouldn't want to be alone and I wouldn't want to leave your side, and we'd want a private place to be together. So we would be doing the same thing. I would certainly want to help you understand that it wouldn't change how much I love you are our ability to be romantic.   
Joe is choked up   
Joe: Wow   
Gabriella: Wow what?   
Joe: You just amaze me Gabby you are just amazing.   
Gabriella smiles   
Gabriella: Well I think you're pretty amazing to. I'm just glad we are celebrating tonight   
Joe: Me to   
Gabriella: Okay we are here but don't take your blind fold off.   
Joe: Oh come on not even a peak   
Gabriella comes around to get him. She laughs   
Gabriella: Nope keep that blind fold on.   
Gabriella leads him into a building, on to an elevator and then down a hall.   
Joe: Are we at your place?   
Gabriella: No   
Gabriella opens the door and leads him in then closes the door behind them and looks around   
Gabriella: Ah perfect just how I asked for it.   
Joe: So can I look now?   
Gabriella smiles   
Gabriella: Yes allow me   
She gently removes the blind fold and Joe looks around. They are in a huge sweet.   
Joe: Where are we?   
Gabriella: We are in the Pent House sweet of the Port Charles Hotel.   
Joe looks around all the lights are off but there are soft candles burning everywhere. The room is filled with flowers and in the center of the room is a table with flowers and candles on it. There is a bucket of ice on it with a bottle of wine. A fire in the fire place is roaring and soft music is playing. On the table along with the wine are strawberry's and a dish of caviar and small crackers and assorted cheeses.   
Joe looks at Gabby in disbelief   
Joe: Gabriella how on earth did you afford all this!   
Gabriella smiles and wraps her arms around Joe lovingly   
Gabriella: I have my ways.   
She kisses him softly   
Gabriella: Come sit down and let me serve you.   
Joe and Gabriella sit down at the table. She pours him some wine and serves him up a plate of fruit, cheeses, crackers, and caviar. Serves herself then sits down. She raises her glass and smiles at Joe lovingly   
Gabriella: To the future may we always have the love we have right now and the appreciation for our lives we have come to have in this past year. To us   
Joe smiles and clinks his glass against Gabby's   
Joe: To us, now it's my turn. To the love of my life. Gabriella you have stood bye me in my darkest hour and put up with more then any one should have to. You are the life of my life and one of my greatest blessings. I have no idea how I would have made it through the past year without you and I am forever grateful to have you at my side. You are aptly named Gabby for you are my Angel in every sense of the word.   
Gabriella wipes a tear from her face and smiles   
Gabriella: I love you Joe and as far as I'm concerned there was no other place for me to be this past year then at your side. You are everything to me.   
They lean in and kiss one another softly.   
Joe: Gabriella this food is wonderful. I've never had caviar before it's pretty good   
Gabriella: I am glad you like it. It is good isn't it. I've never had it either but I figured after the year we've just been through we both deserved it.   
Joe nods   
Joe: I agree with that. But really Gabby this is way out of our budget. How did you pay for it?   
Gabriella smiles   
Gabriella: You just aren't going to let that go are you.   
Joe: I would just hate it if you had spend all the money you had saved up in the bank or something.   
Gabriella: Joe what I do with the money I make is my business. Last fall when you got your six month test back and it was negative I decided to start planning something special for when you got your last test. So I've been saving up and calling in favors. Lucy also helped, you know what a big activist in the fight against AID's she is. Well, she wanted to help us celebrate. So here we are. Would you like some more wine?   
Joe smiles and shakes his head, then he stands and holds out his hand to her.   
Joe: Would you like to dance?   
Gabriella smiles   
Gabriella: I thought you'd never ask.   
As the music plays softly they hold each other close and dance slowly in the candle light. As Joe holds Gabriella close she can feel his heart beat. She gazes up at him He smiles down at her and kisses her tenderly.   
Joe: Gabriella tonight I want to share everything with you I want to make love to you.   
Gabriella smiles sentchually at him   
Gabriella: I want that to I want to share myself with you. I want to love you with everything I have. I want to be as one with you.   
Joe steps back and taking her hand leads her into the bed room area. The covers are turned down and there is a rose in the middle of the bed.   
Gabriella: Give me a few minutes.   
She rushes into the bathroom. Joe looks out at the sky while he waits and says a quite prayer.   
Joe: Thank you God thankyou for my life, for my friends and family, for my health and most of all for Gabriella. She is everything to me I swear I will never take her for granted. Thank you for making this night possible. I will always cherish my life and my Gabby from here on after.   
Gabriella: Joe   
Joe turns and sees Gabriella standing in the room wearing a little white lazy night gown her hair is hanging loosely around her shoulders. Joe walks over to her his heart pounding. He gently strokes her cheek she takes his hand and kisses it softly. Joe moves in and runs his hands through her hair then slowly moves his hands over her shoulders. He slips the night gown straps off and her gown falls to the floor. Joe takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly as she begins to unbutton his shirt. The **** soon falls to the floor. Joe scoops Gabriella up in his arms and lays her across the bed places soft passionate kisses everywhere. As the rest of his close come off their bodies slowly, and passionately intertwine as one. They kiss, strokes and hold on to every part of one another as if there very lives depend on it. They move slowly taking in every inch of one another. As the passion rises they become so entangled in the fire of their love they can no longer tell where one ends and the other begins. They make love through the night. Finally as dawn approaches curled up together they fall into a blissful sleep basking in the joy of their love. As the sun rises Gabriella wakes and looks up and Joe who is still fast asleep. Her heart is pounding with Joy and her body is exploding with excited energy. She quietly gets up careful not to awaken him. She goes to her back and pulls out a journal. She sits down in a chair opens it up to a blank page and thinks. She looks over at Joe and thinks about last night. She smiles happily and begins to write.   
Gabriella: Dear Journal this is happily the last entry I will ever make in this journal. I began this the day I learned the man I cared about might have HIV and now I am excited to end this the day after we have learned he is fine and have made love for the first time. My heart and soul have been living in fear and sadness for the past year. Yesterday when we got the news that he is okay I felt a joy and relief I have never felt the likes of before. He is my friend, my companion, my soulmate and together we will share our lives. No more fear, no more dread, no more sadness no more what ifs. Only love, only happiness only hope. I have prayed so hard that he would be okay, I have spent so many sleepless night worrying. But now there is no need for that. Now we are free to bask in our love. I swear I will never take our love, health, or happiness for granted. Last night was a beginning a new beginning for us. As i watch him lay there now in peaceful sleep I know just how blessed we both our. I know just how lucky we truly are.   
Gabriella.   
Gabriella sighs happily to herself then closes the book. She puts it away and snuggles back under the covers with Joe. He pulls her in close and she kisses him softly. 

The Beginning. 


End file.
